Friendsmaybe more
by Missdarkregrets08
Summary: Brian Kendrick and his girlfriend are fighting. When his best friend comes into the picture,Will they remain friends?


It was 5:30Pm

It was 5:30Pm

It was 5:30Pm

It was 5:30Pm. Lauryn sat in a back hallway only used by staff in the Sunrise Mall in Long Island waiting for six o'clock to arrive. She was past the point of tired, however what kept her going was the thought that her secret crush, the man she longed for day and night, would be arriving to also take part in the autograph signing. For her this was exciting, having the opportunity to spend two whole hours with her hearts only desire. Lauryn grinned widely at the thought of how many times she and Brian would get to hug for pictures.

"What are you so happy about?" Lauryn turned startled by Brian's voice.

"Where'd you come from?" Lauryn asked not meaning to sound so rude.

"My mom." Brian told Lauryn as she giggled.

"So what has you in la la land?" Brian inquired as Lauryn stood up.

"Nothing really just happy." Lauryn said with a shrug.

"That's understandable. Considering you get to spend two whole hours with me." Brian said pretending to be cocky as Lauryn chuckled. 'If you only knew' Lauryn thought to herself.

"Vince has booked us for signings a lot together lately, I guess he wants to see if the fans like us as a couple." Brian stated Lauryn nodded in agreement.

"I feel bad for you Brian, you must really exhausted with having to go two of these tomorrow." Lauryn exclaimed feeling sorry for Brian.

"Yeah, plus Sam has been so mad at me lately, with not getting to see me a lot and all." Brian said with a sigh as he and Lauryn walked around the back halls.

"Oh, sorry about that." Lauryn said feeling bad for Brian's relationship even though on the inside she was jumping for joy. No she never hit on Brian, but the thought had crossed her mind on more than one occasion.

"It's not your fault… She actually started complaining and said that. Well… never mind." Brian said not wanting to hurt Lauryn's feelings.

"She said what?" Lauryn asked dying to know.

"Well, she said that it's fucked up that I see you everyday and her once a week. Then she started crying." Brian said feeling bad for his girlfriend, and then he worried if he had hurt Lauryn's feelings.

"I'm sorry Brian, I really am. I think I'll ask Vince to give this story line he wants to start up between me and you a break." Lauryn offered Brian, even though the mere though broke her heart.

"NO! Don't do that Lauryn, Vince would be furious, plus you're not a bad girl to see everyday. I like you." Brian said not meaning he liked her 'like that' he just met as a friend. Lauryn just looked away, because she knew Brian meant he liked her only as a friend.

"Thanks Brian." Lauryn said with a small smile.

"Your welcome… So what are you doing after this? We're the only ones around here so why don't we go get some food or something? Because this thing only ends at eight, and I'm not going to be doing anything except sitting in the hotel for the rest of the night." Brian offered Lauryn. Lauryn's heart began to race, she knew this was no date at all; Brian was so loyal it was almost sickening, but for it Lauryn loved him. He would never cheat on Samantha, all he wanted to do was go out with Lauryn; as friends, and that's all they'd ever be was friends.

"Sure that sounds good… But where would we go?" Lauryn asked as she and Brian continued to walk around aimlessly.

"I don't know, maybe we should just drive around and look for a place. Dinner's on me though" Brian told Lauryn with a shrug.

"Guys, the signing will start in ten minutes, follow me please?" A heavyset man with a ponytail told the pair. Brian and Lauryn nodded as they followed behind the man.

_(One hour and forty-five minutes later)_

Lauryn and Brian were still sitting behind a table signing autographs, posters, t-shirts, CD cases, etc, and posing for pictures with the countless fans. "So are you two really together?" A pretty girl, who looked to be seventeen years old asked hopefully.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Brian replied to the girl not wanting to give her a direct answer. 'Vince said make it believable right?' Brian pondered to himself.

The girl looked at Brian suspiciously not believing him. She then grinned "So you wouldn't mind taking a picture with her would you?" The girl challenged. Brian smirked.

"Not at all." Brian said with a shrug, he thought the girl's suspiciousness of he and Lauryn was amusing.

"Aannd giving her a kiss too." The girl said raising the stakes. Brian nodded and gave the girl a wink. 'Here goes nothing…' Brian thought to himself, little did he know something so small would escalate into something so huge.

Brian reached over and put his arm around Lauryn's waist and pulled her along with her chair to his side. Lauryn looked over at Brian confused. She then looked ahead and saw the girl holding a camera. Lauryn then smiled for the picture when Brian grabbed her chin and directed her face towards his and planted a sweet kiss on her lips as the camera flashed. However, Brian held the kiss, and continued to hold the kiss, for some reason the two just couldn't break away. Finally after what seemed like hours but in reality was only seven seconds the kiss ended.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wow, where did that come from? IT WAS ON CAMERA! TORRIE WILL SEE THAT SOMEWHERE! OH NO OH NO OH NO! Well, at least I closed my eyes… damn that was a nice ass kiss. Maybe, just maybe he likes Me.' lauryn's thoughts continued to go on as she and Brian stared into one another's eyes. By now there were a million pictures flashing of the sincere and intimate look that Brian and Lauryn were sharing and the extremely close proximity they were in. Slowly Brian smiled at Lauryn as Lauryn blushed. Before she screamed in happiness, Lauryn scooted her chair back over _(which wasn't very far)_ to her side of the table.

"Now do you believe me?" Brian asked trying his best to stay calm and not blush.

"Hell yeah." The girl said and walked away. The next fan that was an eight-year-old boy walked up to Brian with his father. As Brian continued to sign autographs he became more and more nervous _'Why did I do that? Why? I've never been one to back down from a challenge but that was so wrong, what I did was wrong…. But it felt so right… No no no no, all kisses feel right... right?… No kisses to pretty girls feel right… I'm not supposed to be kissing anyone though, anyone except Sam…. She's going to see those pictures, I know it.. I know she will, and I'll have some serious explaining to do. I wonder how Lauryn feels about that kiss. But it was for show… just for show, I mean Vince wants everyone to think we're together, so I was just doing my job right? No, that kiss was uncalled for, how is one fans skepticism going to let the entire world know me and Lauryn aren't really together, Lauryn, I wonder if she is mad. I hope she isn't mad, Lauryn, Lauryn, Lauryn, Lauryn, Babygirl, babygirl, Lauryn, Lauryn, Lauryn. Lauryn Kendrick. WHOAH WHERE'D THAT COME FROM? This is all in my head, it's because I'm thinking about her so much and it's making me think I have a thing for her, but I don't, it's just my brain working in over time.'_ Brian contemplated and then reasoned with himself. In ten minutes the signing was over, yet there were still many more fans that still hadn't gotten a chance to get an autograph signed. Both Brian and Lauryn were extremely appreciative of their fans and stayed continuing to sign autographs until the fans were gone which ended up being at nine o'clock.

Brian and Lauryn walked side by side out of the mall.

"So you still want to get something to eat right?" Brian asked Lauryn nervously wondering how she felt after the kiss they shared. Lauryn nodded her head and smiled brightly. "Did you want to drive separately, or did you want to take my car and then we can come back and get yours?" Brian asked Lauryn.

"Uhh, we can take your car." Lauryn replied, happy to spend as much time with Brian as possible. With the exception of the music, the car ride was silent.

"Brian?" Lauryn asked unsteadily.

Brian sucked in a deep breath _'here it comes'_ he thought to himself. "Yeah?" Brian answered.

"Wh-… Why did you kiss me?" Lauryn asked nervously.

"I don't know…" Brian answered Lauryn honestly, just because a fan wanted him to kiss her doesn't mean he had to, nor was there an explanation as to why he held the kiss for so long.

"Oh" Lauryn answered disappointedly_. 'Well what did I expect, him to turn around and say 'because I love you baby' no I didn't expect that, what I expected was for him to say ' because I've been wanting to kiss you since the day I laid eyes on you' no not that either… this is just pitiful.' _Lauryn thought to herself as Brian was trying to find something to say.

"Hun… the fan that was standing there, had wanted to know if we were really together, and I don't know if you remember or not, but Vince said make all of this believable. So the fan asked me if I'd mind taking a picture with you, and kissing you too, so I did." Brian explained after he remembered that Lauryn had no clue about a fan asking him to do that.

Lauryn's heart broke. She didn't know whether to feel dumb, angry, grateful for that one kiss, or irate. "But… why did you hold it for so long?" She asked wanting to know why Brian was playing with her feelings as though he were a cat and her feelings were a ball of yarn. But then again Brian hadn't the slightest clue how Lauryn truly felt about him.

"I don't know, I'm sorry though." Brian told Lauryn figuring she was angry with him now. Lauryn felt bad because of the somber look on Brian's face so she tries to put a smile on.

"It's okay, anything to please the fans." Lauryn said with a chuckle as Brian smiled

Finally the two found a small Chic Italian Restaurant to eat at. After they were seated in a booth Lauryn began looking over her menu.

"Brian?" Lauryn said wearily

"Yeah?" Brian looked up into lauryn's piercing Brown eyes

"The prices aren't on the menu…." Lauryn told Brian

"Yeah so what?" Brian questioned with a shrug.

"The only time prices are not on the menu in a restaurant is when the place is super expensive." Lauryn whispered to Brian

"Yeah who cares, I told you dinner is on me, it's fine." Brian assured Lauryn with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Lauryn asked Brian

"I'm super positive." Brian replied with a chuckle

"Okay then… Yah know Brian you could've took me to a burger king and it wouldn't have mattered, food is food It's all the same." Lauryn told Brian

'And I've been dying to hear those words come out of Sam's mouth for I don't know how long. Lauryn is so much more simplistic than Sam. She is so sweet and carefree and'

"BRIAN!"Lauryn said with a chuckle as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Uh huh" Brian said zoning back into reality.

"Where'd you go?" Lauryn giggled

"I don't know, but I'm back." He told her with a smile. "Do you know what you want?" Brian asked Lauryn.

"Yeah I want a chicken Caesar salad, hold the croutons. And water." Lauryn told Brian.

"That's is? Are you sure? If you're worried about how much it's going to cost then don't." Brian warned Lauryn with a knowing smile.

"Nahh I'm hungry but not starving. I'm good." Lauryn assured Brian, as Brian nodded understandingly. After the waiter came and took their orders Brian and Lauryn were sitting at the table quietly.

"We have to get up sooo early tomorrow morning for that plane." Brian said as he stretched out his arms.

"Yeah, I hate flying, even though we do it all the time I hate it." Lauryn said with a shiver.

"It'll be alright just entertain yourself. I'll keep you busy, we could play cards or something." Brian told Lauryn with a nonchalantly. _'He is sooo sweet!'_ Lauryn thought to herself with a smile.

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate that." Lauryn said gratefully.

"What are friends for?" Brian told Lauryn with a wink

Once their food came Lauryn began putting a load of salt on his food. "Brian Kendrick you cut that out right now!" Lauryn exclaimed grabbing the salt from him.

"What?" Brian asked with a chuckle.

"That's too much salt, your going to die really soon if you keep eating like that!" Lauryn told him putting the salt next to her plate.

"If I was gone would you miss me?" Brian asked with a grin and it faded as he and Lauryn once again began to stare into each other's eyes, accidentally getting wrapped up in the moment once again.

"O—Of course I would…." Lauryn murmured barely audible to Brian, yet he still made out what she said clearly. They continued to stare into each other's eyes as Lauryn became nervous. "I-I mean who else would I spend every waking moment with." Lauryn slipped out. Yes it was true, basically for the past few days she had been spending every waking moment with Brian; going from photo shoot, to WWE interviews, to autograph signings, etc. "That didn't come out right what I meant was-" Lauryn began to stammer trying to correct herself as she and Brian continued to stare at each other.

"I understand what you meant." Brian said with a nod and a small smile _'her eyes are so luring.'_ Brian thought to himself. Lauryn smiled and looked down and began eating her food as Brian continued to stare at her. After a few moments of silence Brian began cutting his steak. After he ate one bite he savored the taste in his mouth. "Babygirl try this." Brian said using her nickname for the first time.

'_Babygirl he called me Babygirl!' _She said mentally jumping up and down. Lauryn smiled, she now had the opportunity to eat off the same fork that Brian Kendrick had, and even more importantly have him feed her!… Brian waited for Lauryn to stop starring at him with a grin. She leaned forward; it was as though it was perfectly sequenced. Brian held the fork with the piece of steak on it to Lauryn's lips she opened her mouth and Brian inserted the fork. Lauryn closed her eyes trying to make the moment memorable and slipped the steak off of the fork with her tongue. For some reason this was taking longer than it should have but Brian loved it; he had no objection what so ever.

"Hummm yummy that's good!" Lauryn exclaimed as she chewed the steak. Brian just starred at Lauryn in bliss. Her lips had been on his fork, and oh how soft those lips were, he should know, he had been kissing her and enjoying it not but a few hours ago.

"Yeah it is." Brian said once again getting caught up in lauryn's eyes.

"My chicken is good to… You want some?" Lauryn offered feeling bold. She had relished in the moment of eating from the same utensil, as Brian and she wanted to share the moment once more.

"Yeah sure." Brian said. Lauryn took the chicken onto her fork along with some salad and held it out to Brian. Deciding to be funny she held it to Brian's mouth as he leaned forward she pulled the utensil away and giggled. "Oh you think your funny huh?" Brian asked Lauryn in a playful tone loving her antics. To him Lauryn was just like him in terms of being playful and carefree, Sam wouldn't dare play with her food especially with him.

"Yeah." Lauryn nodded Brian still laughing as she held the fork near him but not near his mouth.

"Gimmie that." Brian said and lightly grabbed Lauryn's wrist and gently but swiftly pulled it towards his mouth and ate the food from it. They lingered there, in that moment, not wanting it to end so soon. As always Brian was caught up in Lauryn's eyes, and Lauryn felt like she was electrically charged from Brian's touch, which he still hadn't removed from Lauryn's wrist. After Brian finished chewing Lauryn smiled, still having her wrist held by Brian. Brian looked at Lauryn's hand and the way it hung loosely with the fork in her fingers from having his hand gently around her wrist.

"How was it?" Lauryn asked Brian with a smile.

"It was perfect." Brian said not talking about Lauryn's food at all.

"That's good." Lauryn said. Suddenly she felt wrong, wrong for having numerous moments like these with Brian, when Brian was not really Brian at all, Brian was Brian/Samantha… Not just Brian, no not at all just Brian/Samantha. Lauryn lightly pulled away from Brian's grasp and looked down at her food and continued to eat as Brian sighed heavily. After they had finished eating their plates were taken away.

"Did you want desert Babygirl?" Brian asked once again using her nickname as butterflies filled her.

"Umm I don't know." Lauryn said knowing their bill from dinner was stacking up, she felt like they were being charged fifty dollars just for every second they sat in there.

"I take that as a yes, you just don't want me to pay anymore money for dinner do you?" Brian said and then asked as the waiter brought over desert menus.

"Well I just don't think I'm worth you spending all of this money on me…" Lauryn admitted to Brian uncomfortably as Brian handed the desert menu to her.

"It's fine I'm serious." Brian assured Lauryn.

"Are you sure?" Lauryn inquired.

"Absolutely!" Brian told Lauryn in a playful tone as she giggled. 'I love that, I love hearing her laugh like that' Brian thought to himself.

"And trust me Babygirl, you're worth it." Brian told her as Lauryn turned a crimson color and buried her face behind her menu.

"See anything you like?" Brian asked Lauryn a few moments later. Lauryn shook her head no. "Are you lying?" Brian asked Lauryn with a chuckle. Lauryn shook her head furiously with a smile. _'I know she wants desert, she loves ice cream, she's always eating it in catering.'_ Brian thought to himself. Once the waiter came Brian ordered a triple fudge sundae with peanut butter cups and chocolate sprinkles as lauryn's eyes widened

'_Ohhh he ordered my favorite.'_ Lauryn thought to herself in a whiny tone. Brian and Lauryn felt a flash and quickly looked over and saw nothing suspicious.

"Well I guess Vince is getting what he wants with all the scheduling he has put us on together." Lauryn said to Brian as he nodded seriously.

"Yeah he gets a kiss, people watching us eat. It's starting to get annoying." Brian replied to Lauryn who agreed with a frown. "But a pretty girl like you shouldn't worry, you look gorgeous at all times so it's nothing to fret over." Brian told Lauryn who blushed and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, but if you saw me when I wake up in the morning you wouldn't be saying that." Lauryn told Brian as she chuckled.

"Yes I would, you're just a naturally beautiful girl, so no matter what you always look gorgeous." Brian informed Lauryn who blushed even further and turned crimson_. 'Man I gotta stop doing that; I gotta stop complimenting her like that. It's just too much''_ Brian scolded himself. The waiter came back with Brian's sundae and sat it down in front of him. Brian watched Lauryn's eyes stare on longingly. He wanted to teach her a lesson for not just letting him buy her dessert. Brian took a big scoop from the sundae. "Damn this is good, wow." Brian stressed as Lauryn frowned looking at the sundae.

'_Is he teasing me?'_ Lauryn thought to herself. _'He's trying to teach me a lesson for not letting him buy me dessert, I'll teach him.'_ Lauryn told herself determinedly.

"You want some babygirl?" Brian asked using her nickname once again making Lauryn smile. She nodded her head furiously. Brian scooped some ice cream from the sundae and held the spoon towards Lauryn. Lauryn put her hand around Brian's, which surprised him because when he fed her earlier she let him put the food in her mouth. Lauryn tried to look as sexual as possible when she took the ice cream off of the spoon. Once she took most of the ice cream off she slipped her tongue out slowly and licked the spoon further. Brian's eyes widened at the sight. Lauryn then turned she and Brian's hands over and licked the bottom of the spoon with a moan. During this whole time Lauryn had her eyes closed.

"Hummm, wow Brian you were right that is tasty." Lauryn said in a seductive voice as her captivating eyes fluttered open. Lauryn smiled when she saw Brian's jaw hung slightly opened. _'Mission accomplished'_ Lauryn thought to herself proudly, _'that'll teach him to play games with me.'_ Lauryn thought to herself.

"You want some more?" Brian asked hopefully after he was done saving the memory of Lauryn having tongue sex with a spoon in his head. Brian could feel the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans now.

"No thank you, one scoop was enough, I'm full." Lauryn said in a cute voice. Brian sighed with a frown. He finished eating the sundae and looked at Lauryn who was starring off into space.

"You ready?" Brian asked Lauryn. Lauryn looked up at Brian and giggled. "What?" Brian asked self-consciously.

"You have something right here." Lauryn said pointing at Brian's face, who began wiping around his mouth with his hand.

"Here let me get it." Lauryn said taking her hand and bringing it towards Brian's face. She took her pointer finger and wiped the ice cream off the side of Brian's mouth. Without even meaning to, Lauryn licked the ice cream off of her finger, afterwards Brian stared at her with desire. "And yes I'm ready." Lauryn said with a chuckle. She then noticed that once again Brian was just staring at her intently.

"You're so gorgeous." Brian mumbled almost in a dream-like state. In that moment, Brian felt as though he was seeing Lauryn for the first time. Sure he knew she was a gorgeous girl before, but now in this moment there was something else about her that made her prettier than what he had noticed before; Brian just couldn't put his finger on it. Lauryn heard what he had said and blushed. Brian began to forget he had a girlfriend and forgot Lauryn was only supposed to be _'his friend'_. He saw her blush and it bothered him. "Don't be embarrassed Lauryn… You really are gorgeous…" Brian continued to stare at Lauryn who felt like she was about to leap with joy. As quickly as Brian's epiphany came, he slipped back into how he was _'supposed'_ to feel because he had a girlfriend. Brian made eye contact with the waiter who nodded and got the check.

The car ride was silent as Brian drove back to the mall where Lauryn's car resided. Brian pulled up along side Lauryn's car.

"Thanks for dinner Brian, I had fun." Lauryn thanked Brian in a sweet voice.

"You're more than welcome." Brian replied as Lauryn got out of the car. After softly shutting the door to Brian's car, Lauryn got into her rental car and pulled off. Brian was not quite ready to go back to the hotel so he just drove around aimlessly. He pulled up to the docks. 'Guess this is the edge of Long Island.' Brian figured to himself as he skipped tiny rocks into the water. Because the dock was up a lot higher than the water, skipping rocks was not fairing too well. Brian plopped down on the wooden dock and let his feet hang over the edge. Brian smirked to himself when he looked over to a flower that had managed to sprout up through a crevice in the old cracked concrete on the other side of the dock. Brian reached over and lightly pulled the flower out of the ground. The root was attached to the bottom along with the bulbs. Brian slowly picked the bulbs off the bottom of the flower one by one, throwing each bulb into the water, but not before watching them sink into the water one by one. 'I wonder if flowers grow on the ocean floor.' Brian thought to himself. 'No they need the sunlight' Brian pondered answering his own question. He looked up at the full moon that was so bright it lit up the entire pier. He looked at the stars searching for the North Star. "You need sunlight….I guess the moon isn't good enough for you is it?" Brian asked the flower who was limp in his hand. Brian looked at the petals and grinned, "She loves me… She loves me not… She loves me… She loves me not…" Brian said as he picked off the petals and let them too sink into the water. "Well I guess she doesn't love me." Brian said with a shrug, he watched the petals float gracefully across the top of the still water as the moon bright light shined on them making them almost fluorescent. Brian sighed and threw the stem, which by now was the only part of the flower left, into the water. He got up and dusted off his jeans and walked back to his car and pulled out of the parking lot of the pier and drove off.

(Meanwhile)

By now, Lauryn had showered and put on her pajamas. However she was still wondering where Brian had driven off to, one minute he was driving behind her and the next he was gone. She picked up her cell phone and began to dial the number of one of her very good friends Amanda.

"Hey Hun, what's up?" Amanda answered already knowing it was her friend on the other line.

"Brian kissed me." Lauryn blurted out unable to wait any longer to reveal the best moment of her life.

"WHAT?! Spill it!" Amanda asked dying to know the details.

"Well, I was sitting next to him and signing some autographs, and out of no where he pulled my chair next to his and he just kissed me, but the kissed was perfect, long, sweet, sensual, and he held it for a long time. I thought I was in heaven." Lauryn told her friend dreamily, as Amanda listened intently and patiently waited for the rest of the story.

"Oh I forgot, before the signing started he asked me if I wanted to go to dinner with him, and of course I said yes, so then later on after the singing in the car ride to the restaurant, I asked him why he kissed me, and he said 'I don't know', and I was disappointed, but then he told me that he kissed me because a fan wanted to know if we were really together and he wanted to make the fact that we were a couple believable because Vince wants us to. And then, I asked him why he held it for so long, and he said he didn't know but he was sorry." Lauryn explained, putting

A damper on her own mood.

"Awww, babe, he has a girlfriend, you can't expect something out of him that is unacceptable...HELLO CHEATING! Samantha's going to find out about that, You were at a signing! Do you know how many pictures are going to be taken of that?!" Amanda scolded her friend who sighed heavily.

"I know, I know, but can't a girl dream?" Lauryn pleaded with her friend to not be upset with her.

"I guess so, I just don't want anyone getting their feelings hurt, you, Brian, or Sam for that matter… I would pick you over Sam any day, but nobody deserves to be cheated on. I want you to be happy, but I don't want you to be happy at Sam's expense, so unless you find some miraculous way to break up Brian and Sam, don't get your hopes up, and don't expect me to be happy for you if you and Brian get together and he cheats on Sam with you." Amanda told her friend honestly.

"I don't want Brian to cheat on Sam with me, I want him to break up with Sam _for_ me. But I'm not going to try to break them up, that'd be awful." Lauryn told her friend sincerely.

"Well, enough of this sad stuff, tell me the juicy stuff what happened during dinner?" Amanda asked her friend excitedly.

"It was so sweet, the place was super expensive! And Brian wanted and _did_ pay for everything, and I ate from off of his fork, and he ate from off of mine! And he shared his ice cream with me, he told me I was gorgeous, and oh it was just amazing." Lauryn told Amanda blissfully.

"That's great babe, I'm happy for you, as long as you don't make Brian cheat on Sam, because Sam will go crazy and try to kill you, and I will have to kill her if she hurts you." Amanda said jokingly as Lauryn chuckled.

"Well, it's a little after twelve, and I have to catch a plane at seven so I'll talk to you later babydoll…Goodnight!" Lauryn said.

"Bye Hun!" Amanda said and hung up the phone.

(The Next morning)

Lauryn awoke to the alarm on her cell phone going off. She clicked the snooze button and rolled over. The time was 4'clock. After groaning and stretching, she climbed out of the huge plush bed. With her eyes-only half-open, she made her way into the bathroom of the hotel room. After taking a shower and washing her hair, Lauryn climbed out of the shower and brushed her teeth, followed by washing her face. She wrapped a towel around herself; and walked into the bedroom. She rummaged through one of her suitcases until she pulled out her ceramic ion blow dryer, along with her matching ceramic ion straighter, and small-barreled curling iron. 'The things I do to impress Brian Kendrick', Lauryn thought to herself with a sigh as she walked back into the bathroom. She could have very easily woken up at five fifteen, showered blown out her hair straight and went to the airport for the autograph signing, but no, she wanted to be the epitome of perfection. Lauryn plugged in all of her electric appliances. She turned on her straightener and her curling iron and let them heat up while she put on lotion. After putting on the lotion, Lauryn began blow- drying her hair. After blow drying and straightening her hair she began putting her hair into fairly small spiral curls with her curling iron. Once she finished her hair, Lauryn began doing her make-up. After applying her make up, she took all of her things out of the bathroom and dumped them into her suitcase. Lauryn opened up another suitcase and pulled out a white tank top with a pastel orangey shrug with white washed jeans. After getting dressed, Lauryn looked in another suitcase for her orange flip-flops to match her out fit. She looked in the mirror and frowned; Lauryn scurried over to one of her tiny bags and opened it up. After a few moments, she finally pulled out a tiny orange hair clip. She pulled the sides of her hair back slightly and closed the clip around it. After fussing with her hair a few more moments, she smiled content with her appearance. Lauryn closed up her things, put her cell phone in her bag and began dragging everything towards the door. She took a quick glance at the clock across the room it read six o'clock, she had ten minutes to get downstairs and check out in order to get to the airport on schedule.

Knock Knock

Lauryn walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey I thought you could use some help with your bags…" Brian's deep voice said kindly. Lauryn smiled and nodded.

"Yeah you came at the perfect time." Lauryn told Brian and opened the door wider so he could go into the hotel room. "Wait, how'd you know where my room was?" Lauryn asked Brian curiously.

"I asked the concierge, I have a cab waiting for us downstairs too. And the concierge is going to have our rentals driven by Valets back to the airport. This way things will get taken care of quicker." Brian told lauryn.

"Oh that's good, well yeah I have everything ready it's right over here." Lauryn told Brian and led him into the bedroom of the hotel room suite.

"Damn girl, five suitcases?" Brian asked with a chuckle. She did not really have five suitcases; she had one pink large rolling luggage, and one matching small rolling luggage. She also had two pink duffel bags in the same shade.

"Sorry, next time I'll pack lighter." Lauryn said slightly embarrassed.

"It's no problem.," Brian said throwing the one of the pink duffel bags over his shoulder and getting holding the other duffel in his hand and rolling the large luggage in the other.

"I'll just get this one." Lauryn said and grabbed the small rolling suitcase along with her purse, seeing that Brian's hands were full. The pair made it downstairs in 5 minutes.

"I'll go put these in the car, and you can just check out." Brian told Lauryn who nodded as the two split up. Lauryn checked out and walked out of the hotel and saw Brian waiting for her next to a water fountain.

"Thanks for helping me with my bags Brian; I seriously think that it would've taken me a good hour to get my things downstairs." Lauryn said as Brian chuckled.

"It's no problem." Brian told Lauryn and opened the door to the cab for her.

"So are we flying coach again?" Lauryn said to Brian who smiled.

"Strangely no, my manager said we're taking Vince's jet to get to L.A quicker" Brian informed Lauryn whose eyes lit up.

"REALLY?! I've never flown on a Jet before!" Lauryn told Brian.

"Yeah I did once, when I went to Italy a few months ago but that wasn't Vince's jet, it was the airports." He told Lauryn.

"Ohh I see. I feel bad, you have to go to two of these, and I only have to go to one." She told Brian with a frown.

"Eh it's okay, I've gone to three of these in a row before, and I'll be fine." Brian told Lauryn with a shrug. "Hey you look really nice today." Brian told Lauryn finally taking a long look at her.

"Thanks." Lauryn thanked Brian and smiled graciously. "So after the autograph signings for today, we have another one tomorrow and then what?" Lauryn asked not quite remembering the schedule.

"After tomorrow, we're flying to Atlanta to meet back up with Raw." Brian explained to Lauryn. Lauryn was about to comment when Brian's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby…Good morning…"

"Baby it's six something in the morning, calm down please, I was going to call you when I got to L.A, and I figured you wouldn't be up this early.

"Alright, next time I will."

"I'm sorry okay; I'll make sure I do next time."

"Please don't whine."

"Okay."

"I told you already, I'll see you in three days counting today."

"I miss you too."

Lauryn knew it was Sam on the phone, so she averted her attention to the busy streets outside. However, Lauryn listened intently to Brian's side of the conversation.

"Alright baby, I'm at the airport now, I have to go, alright bye." Brian said and hung up the phone rubbing a hand over his stressed face. Lauryn's eyebrows furrowed, they were not at the airport yet, Brian hung up with Sam purposely.

"Yeah sorry about that, it was Sam; she just gets so Nagy sometimes. She was complaining that I didn't call her enough in the morning." Brian explained to Lauryn who nodded in understanding.

"Well, she probably just misses you." Lauryn said without thinking in Sam's defense.

"Yeah I guess…I think we argue too much." Brian told Lauryn, who took his statement in as a sign of unhappiness in his and Sam's relationship.

"Ohh, I'm sorry about that…" Lauryn told Brian not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah me too." Brian said with a shrug.

"But you guys seem happy." Lauryn stated to Brian.

"When we're around the roster, Sam makes it seem like we're in heaven; but behind closed doors she's a totally different girl, she's snippy, whiny, easily agitated, and frustrating. Matt fucked her head up when they were together, so the way she acts in our relationship is bad. She is suspicious all the time, defensive, and she picks arguments. Sam's cool as a friend, and when she's in a good mood she's an amazing girlfriend, but when she's in one of her bad moods she can be a well…she can be a bitch, and the sad part is that she's in a bad mood most of the time." Brian admitted to Lauryn as he played with his watch.

"Then why stay?" Lauryn inquired hesitantly.

"Huh?" Brian asked looking up at Lauryn.

'Why stay with someone you're unhappy with?" Lauryn rephrased her previous question.

"Well when she's in a good mood, everything is perfect, but the sad part is that her good moods are few and far in between, but when they come up it makes me want to stay." Brian explained to Lauryn who nodded in understanding.

"What's your opinion? I mean do you think it's worth it?" Brian asked Lauryn truly valuing her opinion for several reasons.

Lauryn remained silent, truly pondering the question and what type of answer would be appropriate

Lauryn had never answered Brian's question about he and Sam's relationship, because she did not know what to say. Brian and Lauryn walked onto Vince's private jet in silence. Lauryn's breath was taken away; she thought she was on MTV cribs. She sat down in a huge leather chair that swiveled around. Brian sat next to her in an identical chair. There was a table in front of them. They both smiled at each other as they marveled their surroundings. The seat belt sign began to blink; Both Lauryn and Brian buckled up. The pair looked up at the woman who walked in clad in a white and blue uniform.

"Good morning, my name is Paula. I'm going to be the only stewardess during this flight to L.A airport. If you need anything, feel free to ask. Okay now buckle up and I am going to show you the emergency evacuation procedures." Paula said happily. After ten minutes of showing the emergency procedures Paula walked into a closed section of the jet.

"Wow, we get our own stewardess?" Lauryn exclaimed.

"Guess so." Brian replied with a smile.

"I don't think it's worth it…" Lauryn said out of nowhere in her soft angelic voice.

"What? Oh…go on." Brian asked confusedly, until he figured out what Lauryn was referring to.

"Well, what I mean is you said Matt messed up Sam's head, which caused her to act different in your relationship. Yes, it is sad that Sam had a bad relationship, but she is going to mess up her relationship with you. I don't think it is worth it; you are putting yourself through so much crap, and for what? To stay with someone that you cannot see yourself ending up with? That's truly pointless. I mean you said it yourself; she is not the family type. But if you think you can handle the stress she is constantly putting you under, which is very obvious, then stay." Lauryn told Brian truthfully, slowly but surely, Lauryn was feeling less and less guilty for having feelings for Brian because he was obviously not happy in his current relationship. Brian stared at Lauryn for a long time.

"I agree with you, but it's not that easy to just walk away from something, from someone." Brian told Lauryn whose eyes softened.

"It is if you want to bad enough….I mean what's keeping you? What's holding you back from leaving?" Lauryn asked Brian straightly.

"Nothing, I just… nothing." Brian said with a shrug not having a solid answer. Lauryn turned her eyes away and looked out the window and onto the runway, not wanting to continue with the conversation any longer. "So, if you weren't joining the WWE, what would you be doing?" Brian asked Lauryn.

"Humm, well I suppose I'd be a journalist. I think it would be fun to be an advice columnist or to work in a newspaper or something similar to that…. What about you?" Lauryn asked Brian

"Well, I guess I would be a physical education teacher…I majored in physical Science in college…I guess I'm obsessed with fitness." Brian told Lauryn.

"Ohh I see, so do you ever drink those nasty raw egg yolks and homemade morning sports workout energy drink thingies?" Lauryn asked with a scrunched up face.

At that moment, Brian thought Lauryn was the most adorable thing in the world. After chuckling, Brian answered Lauryn. "Yeah I do occasionally drink those nasty egg yolks."

The plane began rolling along the runway and Lauryn gripped the armrest in her chair. Brian put his hand over hers giving her a reassuring and comforting smile.

For the rest of the plane ride Lauryn and Brian conversed getting to know everything about one another from what they like to order at Starbucks to their most embarrassing moments. During the middle of the plane ride Lauryn read Brian's palm and attempted to tell him his fortune. Once Brian had his fortune read Lauryn told him hers and the two conversed some more. During the flight, Lauryn and Brian were served lunch and afterwards the two played cards; Lauryn lost every game they played with the exception of Palace. Eventually, both Lauryn and Brian fell asleep.

_**(A few hours later)**_

Brian awoke to the sound of the seatbelt sign clicking on. He felt something feathery against his face he turned to his right side to see Lauryn asleep on his shoulder with her hair against the side of his face.

"Lauryn…" Brian whispered. Lauryn groaned and turned to the other side. Brian smirked to himself and lifted lauryn's hair away from her ear. He then leaned towards her ear and blew into it softly; Lauryn twitched and brought her hand up to her ear and scratched it lightly. Brian did it again and could not help but chuckle thus waking Lauryn up. She sat up rubbing her eyes and stretching, Brian laughed at the tussled look Lauryn's hair had.

"What? What's so funny?" Lauryn inquired.

"Your hair is so adorable." Brian said and patted Lauryn on her head and sat forward. Lauryn's eyes widened as she turned away from Brian took the hair clip out of her hair and smoothed it out. She then placed the clip back in and turned towards Brian.

"Okay how do I look now?" Lauryn asked Brian.

"You look the same now, as you did before." Brian told Lauryn.

:"Oh okay, then what did I look like before?" Lauryn inquired.

Brian's mouth turned upward into a smile "Perfect." he murmured once again totally forgetting he had a girlfriend; and as usual getting caught up in the moment.

"Thanks," Lauryn replied and looked away with a blush.

After ten minutes, the plane finally landed. "Okay you two, I hope you've enjoyed Mr. McMahon's jet and the flight, there is a limo outside waiting for you. Your luggage is being loaded into the limo as we speak." Paula exclaimed with a smile. "Have a nice day." She added as she walked to the door of the Jet and opened it for them. The stairs of the jet were let down.

"Thank you." Both, Brian and Lauryn said in unison. Brian let Lauryn walk in front of him down the stairs and he followed behind her. 'Perfect', 'I told her she was perfect, I meant it though… But then again that is not the best thing to say to someone when you have a girlfriend…I just cannot help it though… I wonder what would happen if one night she and I just happened to'— Caught up in his own thoughts about Lauryn caused Brian to accidentally skip a step and he ended up stepping on the back of lauryn's flip-flop which tripped her causing her to fall forward. Brian grabbed for her waist but her body swiveled around doing a 180-degree to the right in an effort to grab onto the railing. Unfortunately, Brian's foot had not lifted off Lauryn's flip-flop before her body had spun around, therefore lauryn's ankle twisted. Lauryn yelped in a scared tone as she had spun around. She hung onto the railing. Brian finally lifted his foot up off Lauryn's shoe when he noticed where his foot had been all of that time. When Brian finally removed his foot from the back of her shoe lauryn felt the pain shoot into her ankle.

"Oh shit!" Brian grabbed Lauryn by her shoulders and waist. "Are you okay? Lauryn I'm an idiot I'm so sorry." Brian scolded himself aloud. She lifted her head up from the railing and sniveled.

"It hurts." Was all she said. Brian felt like the biggest Jackass in the entire world. He leant down and picked up lauryn's flip-flop, He then scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the rest of the hazardous stairs and to the limo. The limo driver got out of the driver's seat and walked to the back of the limo and opened up the door for them. Brian put Lauryn into the Limo and stretched her leg out onto the seat; he then slid out of the limo to speak to the limo driver.

"I need you to take us to the emergency room." Brian told the limo driver who frowned.

"Sir I have strict orders from my boss, who has very strict orders from your boss to take you to the autograph signing immediately." The limo driver explained.  
Brian pinched the bridge of his nose; he really did not feel like arguing with anyone right now.

"But she's hurt, she needs her ankle checked out, I'm sure an injury will over rule any orders given to you." Brian tried to reason as patiently as possible with the limo driver.

"I'm sorry sir, I just can't." The limo driver declined.

This infuriated Brian. He slammed the limo door shut, he would rather Lauryn not here what he was about to say. "ARE YOU A FUCKIN MORON?! DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT HAPPENED ON THOSE STAIRS?!...LISTEN YOU IDIOT! IF WE GET HURT WE "MUST SEEK MEDICAL ATTENTION IMMEDIATELY OR OUR CAREERS ARE IN JEPORADY! NOW TAKE US TO THE MOTHER FUCKING HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO—" Brian stopped his irate ranting when he heard the window next to them being let down.

"Brian calm down." Lauryn said her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Sir, I understand that you're just doing your job… If you could be so kind as to take us to the autograph signing and then afterwards take me to the hospital just to get my ankle checked out I would really appreciate it. Please? I'll pay you extra if needed." Lauryn asked the limo driver.

The limo driver's face softened immediately. "It's fine, sure I have no problem taking you, after the signing, and no money is necessary." The limo driver said.

'Thank you so much…" Lauryn said and opened the door of the Limo. "C'mon Brian, just get in the car." Lauryn urged. After starring the limo driver down, Brian reluctantly got into the car and shut the door behind him. After letting the window up, Brian turned to Lauryn and frowned.

"Does it still hurt?" Brian asked Lauryn. Lauryn just nodded. "Babygirl, I'm so sorry, I feel horrible." Brian apologized profusely to Lauryn.

'It's okay Brian, I know you didn't do it on purpose… I just feel kind of embarrassed." Lauryn said to Brian.

"What?! Why?" Brian asked Lauryn shocked.

"Well I'm crying over nothing more than what is just probably a sprained ankle, yet I'm supposed to be a WWE Diva soon, which is prone to pain...I'll come from the diva search, I'm such a wimp." Lauryn admitted. Brian lifted Lauryn's leg onto both of his legs and took her by her hand.

"Hun your not a wimp and nobody expects you to be made of steel, when I had a knee injury I didn't hide that it was painful. Besides you're a lady and ladies are just…" Brian searched for the word as he fiddled with Lauryn's fingers absentmindedly. "Fragile…" Brian told Lauryn who smiled at him.

'Wow, this is a really compromising position; my leg on his legs and he is holding my hand!' Lauryn thought to herself as she and Brian starred at each other.

"I can't believe this though; you have to sit in pain for an entire two hours because of me, Vince, the stupid limo driver, and the dumb limo driver's boss." Brian complained.

'Its okay, I can deal." Lauryn shrugged it off pretending her ankle was not killing her.

"That's why you're a great girl, I remember Sam tripped one time and fell onto the sofa and she freaked out at me." Brian told Lauryn as she frowned at the mention of Sam's name, which went unnoticed by Brian.

"Why'd she blame you?" Lauryn inquired.

"Because I left my shoes in the living room of the hotel suite, and that was what she tripped over." Brian told lauryn. Brian then realized how shallow and outright mean his girlfriend truly was.

"Well, I feel sorry for her children, because they leave toys everywhere, no offense Brian, but Sam is going to be an awful mom if she freaks out from something like that." Lauryn commented. Brian's brows furrowed. Lauryn automatically felt out of place. She pulled her leg away and hugged herself. "I'm sorry Brian. That was really out of line." Lauryn apologized.

"No come back here." Brian said gently lifting lauryn's leg back to where it was from the floor and once again took lauryn's hand. "To be honest, you're right, I've always thought about things like that in the back of my head. Sam would be an awful mother, she is too antsy, and impatient, and temper-mental. God forbid if she has a daughter who tries on her clothes or plays in her make-up. Or if she has a son who tracked dirt into the house." Brian thought with a chuckle. "Sam just isn't a family type of woman." Brian thought aloud, and that thought stuck with him. Embedding an image of Sam in his head, that would influence future decisions he would be making.

'Oh my gosh, he is finally seeing how shallow that bitch is!' Lauryn thought to herself with a hidden smile.

"When I get married, I want someone really sweet, someone genuinely kind, someone who can cook, because I like to eat…a lot." Brian told Lauryn with a slight chuckle.

Lauryn smiled but she was frowning on the inside, she could not cook for her life, well she could cook desserts but that is about it. 'Damn, I'm going to need Amanda to teach me how to cook.' Lauryn contemplated.

"What about you Babygirl…what kind of guy do you want?" Brian desperately wanting to know lauryn's answer.

Lauryn's mind ran a mile a minute as she sucked in a breath nervously "A guy like, well, a guy like you."

Brian could have sworn that his heart stopped as he stared at Lauryn thinking he heard her previous statement wrong. "Like me?" Brian repeated.

"Yeah" Lauryn said boldly. 'It's either now or never' Lauryn thought to herself confidently. "You're such an amazing guy Brian. You are funny, kind, caring, smart, strong, confident, reassuring, comforting, loyal, honest, and trustworthy. You are the type of guy I want. Sadly, there are very few of _you_ out there." Lauryn said honestly with a hint of a chuckle.

Brian was speechless; he truly did not know what to say. 'I'm the guy she wants. She's so close to me, but at the same time, she is so far away. She is far away because I am taken, because I am with Sam. But wait, she never said she wanted to actually be _with_ me she said she wanted a guy _like_ me. Right?' Brian's thoughts zipped, zapped, and zoomed through his head. "Hun, I really don't know what to say except thanks. Thanks a lot.' Brian said taking her hand and rubbing his thumb with it.

"Brian?" Lauryn asked nervously feeling her body clench up.

"Yeah?" Brian asked.

"Did any part of you at all, enjoy that kiss?" Lauryn asked ready to be rejected. She did not expect him to come up with a million dollar answer; all she wanted was a simple yes or no. If given a yes, Lauryn would know that she was not feigning for him in vein. She knew that they would not end up together because of Sam, but she would like to know if Brian was in the least bit attracted to her. If given a no, Lauryn would finally be able to get the thought of them together out of her head and out of her heart. She would be able to get over Brian Kendrick and they could continue on As Friends. Just as friends.

Before Brian could answer, he felt the driver turn off the limo. He then heard the footsteps of the limo driver walking towards the door. Closer…Closer…Closer. Brian flung the limo door open hitting the limo driver. "Ahh" The limo driver cried out clutching his stomach.

"BRIAN!" Lauryn shouted knowing he did it on purpose.

"What it was an accident" Brian poorly defended himself as the man grumbled and shook his head. "Sorry about that." Brian said with a smirk as he patted the driver on the back. "Just stay there I'll come around and get you." Brian told Lauryn. He walked around to the other side of the limo and opened the door he scooped Lauryn up in his arms as though she were as light as a feather. Brian looked at the back of the building where the limo driver pulled up. He then saw a short girl with what appeared to be a uniform shirt and a key ring on her hip. This showed him that she was not a fan but that she worked in the building that they would be doing the signing at.

"What happened Ms. Blank? Are you alright?" The young girl asked.

"Well I accidentally tripped her, and now her ankle is twisted…and now it looks like its swelling." Brian said looking at lauryn's ankle.

"Okay just follow me, you guys are like a half an hour early which is good, so I'll take you to the back of the store so you guys can relax, and I'll get her some ice." The girl said as she briskly walked into the back door of the building and held the door open for Brian. The girl gestured for them to sit on a love seat and she walked through a door closing it behind her leaving them alone in the room together.

"Brian there's nobody here..." She told Brian with a chuckle.

"Well that's the point, they wanted to start it early…. Wait you here that?" Brian asked Lauryn as they heard a sudden wave of noise.

"I guess she just let the fans in from outside…" Lauryn replied to Brian's question. He nodded in agreement, as the girl came back in with a pack of ice and a thick orange ribbon.

"Ms. Blank, the best I can do to hold it in place with this ribbon, I didn't want to duck tape it hehe..." The girl exclaimed nervously. "Oh and I got an orange ribbon to match your outfit." The girl said nervously.

"Oh thanks so much, you're such an angel." Lauryn said as the girl blushed and walked over to Lauryn and kneeled.

"Oh no sweetie, you don't have to do that, I'll do it." Lauryn said waving the girl off.

'Wow she really is down to earth.' The girl thought to herself, seeing that Lauryn did not expect special treatment from anyone.

"Umm, okay well the signing is from three to six, and there are pens outside on the table in front of the chairs. Lauryn got up and began to hobble over to the door. Brian chuckled as he saw Lauryn trying her hardest to make her way to the door, but he stopped chuckling when he saw her begin to loose her balance. Brian got up and grabbed her around her waist.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Brian asked Lauryn.

"Nahh I'm fine, haha, but you can hold my hand to make sure I don't fall and make myself look like an idiot." Lauryn told him.

"Alright then, let's go." Brian said. Since Lauryn was on his right side, Brian put his right arm around her and held her left hand with his own left hand. Brian and Lauryn walked out of the back room and opened the door at the end of the small hallway and stepped through. A loud sound of cheers, screaming, clapping and whistles over took the room. Brian and Lauryn smiled brightly and made their way over to the table with two chairs behind it as cameras flashed brightly in their faces. Brian pulled lauryn's chair out for her and helped her sit down.

_(A few hours later at the end of the signing) _

Lauryn and Brian sat back and stretched on the leather seats in the limo. "It's starting to swell" Brian commented with a frown as he starred at the red and swollen ankle of Lauryn.

"Eh, I'll be fine; "She shrugged it off.

"That's my girl" Brian said with a smile and pinched lauryn's cheek as she blushed. "After the doctor checks out your ankle, we will call Vince and tell him what happened." Brian stated as Lauryn nodded.

"So since we're going to the emergency room now…doesn't that mean that you're going to be late for your autograph signing?" Lauryn asked Brian.

"No, we were supposed to drop you back off at the hotel after this signing, so that means we will have plenty of time before my next signing. And even if we're late I don't care because you really need to get that checked out." Brian told her.

"Well, if it looks like you're going to be late then I will just go with you to the next signing and hang out somewhere." Lauryn told brian.

"Alright no problem." Brian told Lauryn who smiled.

_(Forty-five minutes later)_

Brian stood next to Lauryn who sat on a hospital bed with her swollen ankle elevated on a pillow.

"So what's up doc?" Brian asked the doctor who just walked into the room holding a manila envelope.

"Well, I have lauryn's x-ray's right here," The doctor said as he took them out of the envelope and began placing each translucent sheet on the wall in boxes which had clips on the edges to hold them up. The doctor then walked over to the light switch and turned it off. He walked back over to the pictures.

"Okay, these are x-rays of lauryn's right ankle; this view is from the front. Here nothing seems to be wrong. This is the view of her ankle from the back and once again, nothing is wrong. However this picture is from the right side and you can see and inconsistency here, also in the picture that exhibits the left side of her ankle shows the same inconsistency." The doctor explained as he took another two translucent sheets from a clipboard off the wall and hung them up next to lauryn's x-rays. "This is an x- ray of a normal human ankle from the view of the left side, and this is an x-ray of lauryn's ankle from the view of the left side… Do you see the difference?" The doctor asked as he pointed it out to them. The doctor then turned on the lights and began taking the translucent sheets of lauryn's x-ray down.

"So, what does this mean?" Brian asked the doctor.

"Well, it means that Lauryn has a Micro- crack in her ankle." The doctor told Lauryn and Brian as he put the x-rays of lauryn's ankle back into the manila envelope.

"CRACK?!" Lauryn and Brian repeated loudly in unison.

"No no no no no, not just any crack but a micro crack." The doctor explained as he put the x-rays of a normal human ankle back onto the clipboard.

"So….So…what is the difference?" brian asked frustrated.

"Well a micro crack is much less serious than a regular crack and it heals very quickly." The doctor assured the two.

"Well; we don't deal well with injuries, and especially not anything to do with the word crack." Brian explained to the doctor.

"It will take five and a half weeks to heal, and six at the most. The swelling will go down as long as you ice it every two hours for the next three days." The doctor told them who sighed with relief that she would not suffer permanent damage.

"That's good then, it's not as bad as we thought." Brian told Lauryn who nodded with a smile. "Wait, Can she walk on it?" Brian asked the doctor nervously.

"No…Not for two weeks. She has two choices, either a wheel chair, or… the painful crutches." The doctor said with a chuckle.

"Can she have both? We won't be able to bring them back, so can I just pay for them or something?" Brian asked the doctor.

"Of course, just see the nurse at the front desk and you can write her a check unless Lauryn's insurance covers it… while we get Lauryn wrapped up." The doctor told Brian.

"Well it's my fault this happened, I'm paying" Brian told the doctor, as he sprinted out of the room while the doctor chuckled and looked at Brian leave the room. Immediately after, the doctor left the room and went into the opposite direction. Within moments, a nurse came in with a tan elastic bandage.

"Hi, I'm Karina, I just want to wrap up your ankle, and then you will be all set. Oh and the doctor is going to bring you pain killers." The nurse told Lauryn

"Okay thanks." Lauryn nodded. In practically perfect timing, as soon as the nurse finished wrapping up lauryn's ankle Brian stood in the doorway with a wheel chair.

"You all set? The crutches are already in the limo." Brian told Lauryn as the doctor appeared behind him with a smile. Brian moved out of the way.

"Here are some painkillers, take one every four hours. And remember ice your ankle every two hours for the next three days, except for when you sleep, when you sleep keep it elevated just prop it up on a pillow." The doctor told Lauryn and gave her the bottle of pills.

"Yep, thanks." Lauryn said to the nurse who helped her over to the wheel chair, and to the doctor who gave her the painkillers.

"Oh and miss, here's an extra roll of wrapping cloth in case you want a new one." The nurse told Lauryn as Brian began to roll her away.

"Okay thanks then." She told the nurse as she accepted the wrapping cloth.

_(Outside)_

"You can take us to the hotel and let us check in. Then you can take me to the autograph signing." Brian ordered the limo driver.

"So are you late for your autograph signing?" Lauryn asked Brian as he picked her up and out of the chair and slid her into the limo letting her stretch her leg out. He then got in next to Lauryn and propped her leg up on both of his. Brian gave the limo driver a dirty look when he shut the door. He looked through the window and scowled as he watched him put the wheel chair in the trunk along with the crutches.

"No, it's not for another hour and forty minutes. So we can go to the hotel and get checked in and settled and then I can go to the signing." Brian told Lauryn.

"Okay good, I really didn't want you to be late." Lauryn said as the car pulled off.

"It wouldn't matter if I was, because I'm the one who messed up your ankle and I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." Brian told Lauryn as he unconsciously rubbed her ankle softly. The soft strokes eased Lauryn; before she knew it she was sleeping peacefully with her back against the door of the limo. Brian looked down at his hand when he realized what he had been doing; he looked up to immediately apologize when he saw that Lauryn was sound asleep. He smiled at the sweet sight. 'Lauryn doesn't snore, Sam snores.' Brian compared absentmindedly. Her eyes were closed and she had a slight smile on her face. Brian studied lauryn's face intently; he admired her small cute nose and perfectly shaped lips. Once again, Brian found himself unintentionally comparing Lauryn and Sam; "Sam's nose is bigger than Lauryn's.' Brian thought to himself. He scanned downwards and took in the rest of Lauryn until he ended up looking at her feet. She had the most adorable feet he had ever seen. They were small and her toes were tiny, and had pink nail polish on them. Brian frowned when he looked at Lauryn's ankle, which was wrapped up. He felt like he was falling for Lauryn, but then again when you're around someone so much you begin to form a bond right? That was natural right? Brian's mind averted back to Lauryn's still unanswered question from earlier.

'Did I enjoy that kiss? HELL YES! Admitting that to her is the hard part'. Brian thought to himself.

_(Twenty minutes later)_

The two arrived at the hotel. "Babygirl, wake up." Brian told her as he touched the side of her face.

"Are we there yet?" Lauryn asked Brian as she yawned and stretched.

"Yeah we're here; the driver is getting the wheel chair out of the trunk now." Brian exclaimed, as soon as he finished answering Lauryn's question the limo driver opened up the door on lauryn's side of the limo and began to help her out. Brian hopped out of the car on his side and rushed around, before the limo driver could push Lauryn up onto the sidewalk, Brian cut in front of him.

"I've got it… Just get the bags." Brian said giving the limo driver a dirty look. Lauryn turned around to face Brian in her wheel chair and frowned at him, He simply winked. Brian rolled Lauryn into the hotel and to the front desk and got both of them checked in. Coincidently, their hotel suites were located next to one another. Brian found out the rooms were adjoining and with Lauryn's and He's compliance he received a key from the concierge to open both doors.

"Brian we don't have to have adjoining rooms." She assured him, although she was squealing on the inside.

"Yes, but you have a micro crack, or whatever the hell that doctor said, and you need to ice it, and you need to take medicine, and I'm the one who caused this whole entire mess, so I owe you my services, and it will all be much easier if the rooms are adjoining." Brian told lauryn who chuckled.

The limo driver stood behind them next to their large amount of luggage. A bellhop came around with a cart and put their bags on it and began to take it to their room through the service elevator. The limo driver scurried behind him and put the crutches on the cart also.

"I'll be outside in an hour." Brian told the limo driver. The limo driver nodded and left the hotel as he rolled Lauryn to the elevator. Once they were upstairs, Brian went to Lauryn's room first when he saw the bellhop standing next to her room. Brian took the key card to Lauryn's room and opened the door and wheeled her inside. He wheeled her over to the sofa and helped her out of her chair and onto the sofa. "Just put her bags in her bedroom." Brian told the bellhop.

"Okay so I'm going to go get some ice for you and… oh crap I don't have any bags to put the ice in. Okay I'll be right back I have to go downstairs." Brian said and rushed out of the room, before Lauryn could tell him that it is okay. The bellhop walked into the living room of the suite, having finished lugging all of Lauryn's things into the bedroom. He took the crutches over to the sofa and leaned them on the side so she would be able to reach them. This was when lauryn noticed that the bellhop was cute. He had sun kissed skin, and blonde hair; he was a typical beach boy.

"Uhh Miss Blank, can I uhh have your autograph?" The bellhop asked nervously.

"Sure" Lauryn said as the bellhop took a pen and paper out of his pocket. "What would you like me to say?" Lauryn asked.

"Uhhh… man my friends aren't going to believe this… I need something that is really proof… so I guess uhh... this is hard… ummm…Uhhh… Oh, I know, you could say, thanks for getting my bags brad… Sincerely Lauryn." Brad said proud of himself.

"Awww Brad, you're such a cutie…" Lauryn said laughing at what he wanted her to say. Lauryn wrote exactly what Brad told her to say, she then put hearts around his name and signed hers in cursive.

"Thanks!" Brad said and reached for the paper. Lauryn giggled and drew it out of his reach. Brad's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Wait I have to add a woman's touch." Lauryn said and reached for her purse. She took out her pink lip-gloss and applied it heavily, yet perfectly.

Lauryn puckered her lips, and put the bottom center of the paper to them and pressed the two together. She held it there for a few moments and slowly took the paper away and was careful not to smear anything. She looked at the kiss print and smiled. It was perfect. She then blew on it lightly to help dry the lip-gloss. The bellhop thought he was going to keel over.

"Okay here ya go." Lauryn said with a kilowatt smile.

"Oh man thanks…You're the coolest chick ever!" The boy said excitedly. "I'm twenty; do you want to go out?" The boy asked Lauryn. She smirked and chuckled.

"Sorry buddy, I already have my eye on someone." Lauryn said.

"So it's true then right? That you and Kendrick are together?" The boy inquired

"Well yeah we're seeing each other." Lauryn said feeling bad for lying.

"Oh." The boy said and frowned.

"Okay Babygirl I got the plastic bags… I just came to make sure you were alright… I have to go get the ice. Oh and you can put my bags in my room." Brian said rushing into the room and putting the bags on the coffee table but not leaving before he gave Lauryn gave a quick kiss on the cheek since the bellhop was there. Afterwards Brian took the ice bucket, and took fifty dollars out of his wallet, gave it to Brad, and left the room. Brad's eyes widened at the large tip and began taking Brian's luggage into his room. Once Brad was done, he came back into the room and awaited more orders.

. Silence overtook them. "You said your friends wouldn't believe you right Brad?" Lauryn asked him.

"Yeah they won't but the kiss is nice though." Brad said to lauryn.

"Well why don't we take a picture together?" She told Brad. Brad's face immediately brightened, he took out his camera phone and paused.

"Come on, you can come sit next to me." Lauryn said tapping on the sofa. Brad walked around to the other side of the sofa and sat down.

"Okay you ready?" Brad asked Lauryn. She nodded with a grin. The pair smiled for the picture.

"Awww that came out really nice" lauryn admired. The boy nodded happily and started to close his phone.

"You're only going to take one?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Well I didn't want to bother you." Brad said politely.

"Nahh, come on… Let's take some goofy ones." Lauryn exclaimed. The pair took several pictures; the last one they took was Brad giving her bunny ears. After the picture was over the two stayed in the same position, except brad let his hand out of the bunny ears position. Brian walked in the room holding the bucket of ice. He saw Lauryn giggling and Brad's arm around her.

Now, they were supposed to be together so of course, Brian's reaction was not supposed to be a good one, but on the inside, he was truly angry.

"Did I forget to give ya a tip or something'?" Brian said harshly which made Brad jump because he did not know that he had entered the room. Lauryn did not jump, she saw Brian come in.

"Uhh uh no sir." Brad said and jumped up and straightened out his uniform. "Thanks for the pictures, and autograph, and the kiss Lauryn." Brad said and held out his hand for lauryn's to shake, Lauryn shook his hand and pulled him down for a hug.

"No problem… Bye brad!" She said with a smile as Brad hurried out of the room, before Brian's dirty look burned a hole through his body.

"AND TAKE YOUR RINKY DINK CART WIT YA!" Brian said and shoved it out of the room and into the hall and watched it ram into a wall. Brian then slammed the door.

"geez Brian, it's not that big of a deal!" Lauryn exclaimed shocked.

At that moment, he tensed up nervously and turned around slowly. "Uhh yeah I know, I was just uhh, acting that's all." Brian said brushing it off.

"Are you sure? You were kind of mean." Lauryn told Brian.

"I'm sure... Besides no one gets to mess with my babygirl." Brian said jokingly and plopped on the sofa next to her and brought his face centimeters away from hers and smiled.

Lauryn inhaled sharply. Brian pinched Lauryn's nose playfully and let it go as he smiled. Lauryn felt like she was suffocating, she was overwhelmed with the simulation of having what she wanted but knowing that it was not really there. "Brian you're making me nervous." Lauryn whispered hesitantly, feeling her palms get clammy.

he backed away slowly. "Oh well I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything." Brian apologized.

"No not uncomfortable…. I am not uncomfortable I am just nervous. That's all." She told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Uhh… I think I need ice, it really looks like it's blowing up." Lauryn told Brian. Brian jumped up.

"Oh sorry…" he said and began making ice packs with the plastic bags and ice bucket. He kept one and put the rest in the mini fridge.

"Okay so here ya go… and I'm going to go get some more pillows for you and a blanket." Brian said and went into Lauryn's room to get the pillows and blankets.

"Okay there ya go." Brian said draped the ice pack over Lauryn's ankle.

"Thanks…" Lauryn said nervously.

"So why were you nervous?" Brian asked lauryn.

Brian sat down next to Lauryn on the sofa and stared at her; his heart was beating a mile a minute and he was more than anxious to hear her answer. Lauryn stayed silent for a few moments and just looked away. "Uhh maybe we should call Vince." Lauryn said slipping away from the question that was at hand.

The frown that fell over Brian's face went unnoticed by Lauryn. "Good Idea." He said as enthusiastically as possible while he took out his cell phone and dialed Vince's cell phone and put the call on speakerphone. After ringing, a few times Vince picked up.

"Vince McMahon." Vince answered the phone.

"Vince… It's me Brian." he stated.

"What happened is everything okay? Where's Lauryn is she alright?" Vince belted in a panicked tone.

"Well she is not okay…. When we were getting off your jet I skipped a step by accident and tripped and when I tripped I stepped on the back of lauryn's flip flop and she started to fall and so she grabbed onto the railing to stop herself and I grabbed for her too and she spun around facing me but I was still on her shoe so her ankle twisted and snapped… the limo driver you hired was a jerk; he wouldn't take us to an emergency room right away because we had to go to the signing first, and Lauryn's ankle started to swell up like a balloon. After the signing, we immediately went to the emergency room and she got an X-ray and the doctor said that she has a micro- crack… But trust me it sounds worse than what it is. A micro crack is just a tiny crack in the bone, the doctor said it heals quickly and will take like five weeks, or six at the most. He gave Lauryn pain killers that she has to take every four hours and she has to ice it every two hours except for when she sleeps. But when she sleeps, she has to elevate it on a pillow." Brian explained to Vince.

"Well I don't want her on pain killers…I want her to take Bayer aspirin. Now I want you to stay on the line while I three way the staff physician." Vince said and made a three way call.

"Benny Credelin speaking." Benny picked up his phone.

"Yeah it's me Benny, and Brian Kendrick is on the phone and something happened to Lauryn's ankle, Brian's going to tell you what happened and I want you to tell them what to do." Vince told Benny.

_(Three minutes later)_

Brian had retold the story to Benny. "Can I speak to Lauryn?" Benny asked.

"I'm right here." She answered because the phone was on speaker.

"Now Lauryn… how does it feel when you first twisted it?" Benny inquired.

"Well at first I didn't fell anything it was num, then after Brian got off of my flip flop and my foot went back into it's normal place, the pain rushed into it and it hurt terribly; and I felt this immense aching." She described and shuttered.

"Uh huh… Have you started the pain killers?" Benny asked.

"No I didn't want to take them until Vince told me whether I could or couldn't… The only thing that I've done that the doctor told me to do was ice my ankle." Lauryn told Benny.

"And how does it feel now?" Benny inquired.

"It still hurts really bad… It's still aching, and when I move it, it hurts even worse there's a throbbing sensation." She explained.

"Okay well do everything the doctor told you about the icing and the elevation, but take Bayer aspirin every three hours. And stay off the ankle. Use crutches" Benny told her

"Okay no problem. The hospital already gave me some." Lauryn told Benny.

"Alright well I'm going to go… If that's alright with you Vince?" Benny asked.

"Yeah its fine, thanks Ben." Vince said and hung up on Benny.

"So now that we have that out of the way, I just wanted to tell you guys that you're doing a good job, I don't know if the two of you are aware of this, but you guys have internet fan mail with pictures of you two kissing at yesterday's autograph signing. Way tah go! Keep up the great job, and feel better Lauryn. Oh, by the way…You two are getting raises for such a superb job. Now I have to go to a board meeting, but Lauryn just call me if you need anything at all… Now Mr. Kendrick I believe you have a signing scheduled soon, and tomorrow the two of you have a photo shoot together at 2:00pm. Lauryn I think you can swing that, but you will be out of training until your ankle is fully healed. And we will meet up in Atlanta day after tomorrow… By the way I'm firing that limo driver now and I will have another one outside in ten minutes." Vince told Brian who smiled.

'Thanks Vince!" Brian and Lauryn said.

"No problem you two. See you soon." Vince said and hung up the phone.

"Brian sat down next to Lauryn on the sofa and stared at her; his heart was beating a mile a minute and he was more than anxious to hear her answer. lauryn stayed silent for a few moments and just looked away. "Uhh maybe we should call Vince." Lauryn said slipping away from the question that was at hand.

The frown that fell over Brian's face went unnoticed by lauryn. "Good Idea." He said as enthusiastically as possible while he took out his cell phone and dialed Vince's cell phone and put the call on speakerphone. After ringing, a few times Vince picked up.

"Vince McMahon." Vince answered the phone.

"Vince… It's me Brian." Brian stated.

"What happened is everything okay? Where's Lauryn is she alright?" Vince belted in a panicked tone.

"Well lauryn is not okay…. When we were getting off your jet I skipped a step by accident and tripped and when I tripped I stepped on the back of Lauryn's flip flop and she started to fall and so she grabbed onto the railing to stop herself and I grabbed for her too and she spun around facing me but I was still on her shoe so her ankle twisted and snapped… the limo driver you hired was a jerk; he wouldn't take her to an emergency room right away because we had to go to the signing first, and lauryn's ankle started to swell up like a balloon. After the signing, we immediately went to the emergency room and she got an X-ray and the doctor said that she has a micro- crack… But trust me it sounds worse than what it is. A micro crack is just a tiny crack in the bone, the doctor said it heals quickly and will take like five weeks, or six at the most. He gave Lauryn pain killers that she has to take every four hours and she has to ice it every two hours except for when she sleeps. But when she sleeps, she has to elevate it on a pillow." Brian explained to Vince.

"Well I don't want her on pain killers…I want her to take Bayer aspirin. Now I want you to stay on the line while I three way the staff physician." Vince said and made a three way call.

"Benny Credelin speaking." Benny picked up his phone.

"Yeah it's me Benny, and Brian Kendrick is on the phone and something happened to Lauryn's ankle, Brian's going to tell you what happened and I want you to tell them what to do." Vince told Benny.

_(Three minutes later)_

Brian had retold the story to Benny. "Can I speak to lauryn?" Benny asked.

"I'm right here." lauryn answered because the phone was on speaker.

"Now Lauryn… how does it feel when you first twisted it?" Benny inquired.

"Well at first I didn't fell anything it was num, then after Brian got off of my flip flop and my foot went back into it's normal place, the pain rushed into it and it hurt terribly; and I felt this immense aching." Lauryn described and shuttered.

"Uh huh… Have you started the pain killers?" Benny asked.

"No I didn't want to take them until Vince told me whether I could or couldn't… The only thing that I've done that the doctor told me to do was ice my ankle." Lauryn told Benny.

"And how does it feel now?" Benny inquired.

"It still hurts really bad… It's still aching, and when I move it, it hurts even worse there's a throbbing sensation." Lauryn explained.

"Okay well do everything the doctor told you about the icing and the elevation, but take Bayer aspirin every three hours. And stay off the ankle. Use crutches" Benny told her.

"Okay no problem. The hospital already gave me some." Lauryn told Benny.

"Alright well I'm going to go… If that's alright with you Vince?" Benny asked.

"Yeah its fine, thanks Ben." Vince said and hung up on Benny.

"So now that we have that out of the way, I just wanted to tell you guys that you're doing a good job, I don't know if the two of you are aware of this, but you guys have internet fan mail with pictures of you two kissing at yesterday's autograph signing. Way tah go! Keep up the great job, and feel better Lauryn. Oh, by the way…You two are getting raises for such a superb job. Now I have to go to a board meeting, but Lauryn just call me if you need anything at all… Now Mr.Kendrick I believe you have a signing scheduled soon, and tomorrow the two of you have a photo shoot together at 2:00pm. Lauryn I think you can swing that, but you will be out of the ring until your ankle is fully healed. And we will meet up in Atlanta day after tomorrow… By the way I'm firing that limo driver now and I will have another one outside in ten minutes." Vince told Brian who smiled.

'Thanks Vince!" Brian and Lauryn said.

"No problem you two. See you soon." Vince said and hung up the phone.

"Brian WE'RE GETTING RAISES!" Lauryn said and hugged Brian excitedly.

"Yeah I know, see how good we are together? Now I have some Bayer aspirin in my bag so I'm going to go get it and get you a glass of water." Brian said and took the painkillers out of his pocket and absentmindedly threw him in his suitcase when he went into it to get the Bayer aspirin. Brian got lauryn the two aspirin pills and a glass of water.Lauryn took the pills graciously as Brian put a pillow on the coffee table for her ankle.

"Now remember when you want to go to sleep put your leg on the pillow babygirl." Brian told her.

"Okie Dokie" Lauryn said and yawned.

"So after I get done, how about I pick up some pizza, ice cream, and movies and just hang out?" Brian asked lauryn.

"Sure that sounds great. But maybe I can have a salad, because with not being able to work out and eating that, I'll turn into a whale; so maybe a chicken salad and cookie dough ice cream extra fudge…" Lauryn exclaimed.

"Okay no problem" Brian said making a mental note of what she wanted. He got up from the sofa and turned around to leave, "Did you kiss Brad?" Brian asked randomly with a hint of jealousy in his voice as he turned around to face her,

"WHAT?!" Lauryn asked shocked with a laugh behind her reply.

"He had said thanks for the kiss." brian explained.

"No silly, when I signed his autograph, I put a lip gloss kiss on it. That way his friends would believe him." lauryn told Brian.

"Ohhh…." Brian said still a little jealous.

"Why?" lauryn asked.

"I don't know…" Brian told lauryn.

"If you didn't have a reason, then you wouldn't have asked." Lauryn answered sassily.

"I don't know I guess it kind of annoyed me." Brian admitted shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why?" Lauryn inquired further with a chuckle.

"Because we're supposed to be "together" and I guess it's getting to my head a little." Brian said half truthfully with a shrug.

"Awww Brian! That is so cute. It's like a little fairytale." Lauryn said with a chuckle as Brian's face turned a pale crimson color. 'Getting to your head a little? I hope it gets to it a lot and overloads your brain so you really think we're together!' Lauryn thought to herself with a laugh knowing that it would never happen.

"So since we're being honest…. How was I making you nervous?" Brian asked once again still dying to know the Diva's answer.

"Well… you make me nervous sometimes…" Lauryn told him with a shrug as the spotlight was now on her once again.

"Yeah, but how?"Brian asked.

"Can I be honest with you? Like totally honest?" Lauryn asked turning towards him and clasping her hands together. Brian nodded and sat down.

'Do it Lauryn… Do it! DO IT! No I can't!' lauryn's good side and bad side were at war.

"You're intimidating, I mean, you make me shy. And I'm usually outgoing and everything but you shut me up, literally. There is just something about you that makes me speechless, not all the time but just sometimes. Whenever you're close I can't think straight, and when you are close, I can't talk. You get me tongue tied; maybe it's cause of your good looks I guess."Lauryn told him with a smile adding on the compliment of his looks to cover up how she really felt about him.

"What can I say? I tend to have that effect on people." Brian said cockily with a shrug and a laugh. Lauryn playfully slapped his arm.

"Happy with my answer?" she asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"I'm satisfied… For now." Brian said and lifted one eyebrow as he glared at her. 'So I do have an effect on her; even if it's very small and insignificant it's something. At least it's something.' Brian thought to himself with a smile. Lauryn did not know whether to interpret his comment as a joke, or him being serious, or him flirting with her. She just smiled at him adoringly and Brian rolled his eyes at her sarcasm although he found it to be amusing, just another quality he liked about her.

"Ok, I'm going to go, I shouldn't be gone too long, I'll be back. Call me if you need anything hun." Brian said and pecked her cheek. Lauryn grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and began channel surfing.

"It's gonna be a long afternoon." Lauryn thought and settled further back into the sofa.

_(During the signing)_

Brian was at the signing, but only physically, his mind was wandering. He was signing, talking, taking pictures, and smiling but All he could think about was lauryn, and how truly unsatisfying her answer was. 'What the hell is she supposed to do? Tell me she likes me and wants me to leave Sam for her? Ask me to be friends with benefits. Why do I keep thinking like this, why do I want her to say these things? What is wrong with me? At least she acknowledges me enough to say that I actually have an effect on her. Maybe she likes me too… Too? Wait, I never said I liked her. Do I like her? I do like her. Don't I? Of course you do, she is wonderful. No! No no no no no! I'm taken. Taken by Sam..sam.. I haven't seen her in a while, but strangely enough, I don't miss her, at all. That is bad, of course, it is bad. We have been together for 8 months. I should be bawling my eyes out. I should be moping around and texting her all day. But I'm not, and I don't want to. I don't really want to go back on the same road schedule with everyone else. I would much rather stay with Lauryn for the rest of our careers and spend our time together promoting our fake relationship. FAKE, here I go again; what the hell is wrong with me lately? It's only because she has been around lately so we are bonding nicely. Bonding… Nicely… Nice bond… We bond nicely… WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH ME?! Brian screamed inside his head mentally slapping himself. I wonder what she is doing right now; I wonder what she is watching. Is she sleeping? She looks gorgeous when she sleeps. I cannot believe I did that to her ankle. I cannot believe I did that to her ankle. I killed her ankle. Her ankle is dead, gone, buried. Not amputated but temporarily out of commission in the ring. I owe her, and I owe her big time. I wonder what time this thing is over I just want to see her and have a good time tonight. A nice fun time, because she's so fun. That's what she is, fun. Fun equals Lauryn , lauryn equals Fun. Sam equals Terrible. WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?! Brian shouted again inside his head furious with the negative thoughts he was having about his girlfriend.

_(A few hours later)_

Brian held a bag of take out in one hand with Lauryn's chicken salad inside. The other was their ice cream. To his surprise, when he came in Lauryn was wide-awake talking on the phone.

"Hey." Brian said walking into her room through the connecting doorway. He continued into her mini kitchen and put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Hey! Amanda I will talk to you tomorrow kay? Love ya too! I will. I WILL… I promise! Okay goodnight ashes" Lauryn said and hung up the phone.

"You promise what?"Brian asked with a smile sitting down next to her.

'Not to jump on top of you and rip your clothes off and do what I've wanted to do for the past ten months.' "Oh stay off my ankle." Lauryn told him with a grin.

"Yeah you better. Okay so here is your chicken salad, and I was thinking we would rent a movie through the hotel? asked lauryn.

"Sure why not!" lauryn said excitedly. She looked at Brian open his food and saw the delicious looking steak sitting inside. She watched Brian cut the steak in amazement, she wanted to taste it so badly, and the smell was mouth watering. He saw Lauryn eyeing his food with a longing stare. Brian cut a piece of the steak off and stabbed it with his fork. He brought the fork up and surprised her by sticking it in front of her face. Lauryn grinned and scarfed down the delectable meat.

"Brian kendrick you bring out the worst in me!" Lauryn said with a loud laugh as she chewed the savory steak.

"Really? Well I like seeing your bad side then." Brian told her flirtingly. lauryn smiled and picked up the remote. The pair decided on renting Spider Man 3.

After they finished eating, Brian paused the movie and threw away their food. Brian sat back down next to Lauryn and shocked himself by putting his arm around her and pulling him close. What surprised him even more was the fact that she let him, not only let him, but looked up into his eyes and smiled at him reassuringly before looking back at the TV. Brian took a leap of faith and bent down kissing the top of her head slowly. Lauryn snuggled closer to him and rested herself in the warm nook of his arm with her head resting on his broad chest. The moment was romantic, perfect, memorable, and unforgettable...Until Sam called.

Lauryn smirked when she heard the ring tone Brian had set for Sam which was an old annoying woman saying "C'mon pick up the phone! Where are you?! Why are you ignoring me?! Pick up the phone will ya?! C'mon, ya pissin me off! Pick up the phone will ya? C'mon pick up the phone!" Brian finally flipped open the phone with more of an attitude than he should have had.

"Yes Sam, what do you want?" Brian asked agitatedly. lauryn could not help but elbow him lightly for his rude demeanor;Brian looked at her and shrugged.

"I was sleeping, that's something normal people do when they've had a long day. They sleep. They sleep so they're not cranky like some other certain people in the world." Brian spoke harshly to his girlfriend.

"Well can I go back to sleep? Or are you not done biting my ear off?" Brian asked rudely. He furrowed his eyebrows when he didn't receive a response; "Hello? Helllooo" Brian looked at the phone and realized that Sam had hung up in his face. Lauryn frowned at the upset expression that washed onto Brian's face

"Sometimes, I wish she wasn't such a stuck up bitch." Brian said and threw his phone on the carpeted floor.

Lauryn rubbed Brian's broad chest soothingly and softly stroked his hair with her other hand. "brian, don't focus on her. Let's enjoy ourselves and relax. Stress free. No more phone calls. Just the two of us." Lauryn said wanting him to get the hint but assuming he would not.

"Just the two of us." He responded nodding his head and loving the sound of it. He pulled her closer to him and relaxed into her soft touches.

The credits for the movie started to play and Brian looked over at Lauryn to see her peacefully sleeping on his shoulder. "Baby wake up." Brian spoke softly. By now, Brian realized you had to really put effort into the task of waking up Lauryn. Once he got the idea that she was not going to, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into her bedroom. He pulled the covers back and laid her in the bed. Brian put a smaller pillow under her injured ankle, he then covered her up. After pulling the covers back over her, he kissed her forehead and turned out the light. Brian shut the door and went into his own suite next door.

Brian took off his sneakers, socks, shirt, and his jeans and climbed into bed. He sighed aggravated with himself and his guilty conscious. The WWE Superstar climbed out of bed and walked through the doors that connected the two rooms and picked his cell phone up off the living room carpet. He returned to his suite and walked into his bedroom closing the door behind him. He opened up his phone and dialed his girlfriend. After ringing for a long time, the call was reverted to her voice mail

"Hi you've reached Sam Kendrick, KIDDING! Sam Rabin. Just leave a message and I will get back to you… KISSES!" Brian sighed and held in a breath as the tone beeped.

"Sam it's me, sorry I snapped at you. Call me tomorrow morning, bye." Brian said, he then hung up the phone and sat it on the nightstand. "At least now she can't say I didn't apologize." Brian mumbled to himself before turning over and going to sleep.

_(The next morning)_

Lauryn woke up and stretched cringing when she felt the sharp pains in her ankle. That is when she remembered her injury from yesterday. She looked at her alarm clock which read 9:00am. She was more than delighted that her photo shoot was not scheduled until 3:00pm. She reached over to her nightstand and picked up the phone. She ordered breakfast for two from room service along with a bucket of ice for her ankle and ice packs. The future Raw Diva slowly slid out of bed, and limped over to her suitcase. With her injury, she figured she could dress down for the day, and go plain. She pulled out all of her toiletries tooth brush, tooth paste, hair shampoo, hair conditioner, deep facial cleanser, facial scrub exfoliating wash, make-up, deodorant, and lotion. She carried all of the supplies over to the bathroom feeling the pressure on her ankle. She reached the bathroom door and dropped the items on the floor exhausted from the short trip and rubbed her still swollen ankle. Lauryn took a shower resting her weight on her uninjured foot the entire time. Afterwards, she finished washing and getting herself ready for the day. She gathered all of her things and stacked them neatly on the shelves; she would be showering at least two more times before leaving the hotel to reach Atlanta. The gorgeous girl blew out her hair and straightened it; she did not put on any makeup with the exception of her lip smackers cotton candy flavored lip-gloss. Lauryn then went to her wardrobe, she put on a plain white tank top and black sweat pants without the elastic at the bottom. She knew that her foot was too sore to fit into sneakers so she settled for her black old navy flip-flops. After spraying on her new M Carey, perfume 'M' Lauryn went over to the bed and sat down, she reached into her suitcase and took out the medical wrapping she was given at the hospital for her ankle. After rewrapping her ankle, Lauryn heard a knocking at her door. She answered her door with a bright smile to the concierge who had personally brought everything she had requested. Lauryn greeted him and the concierge responded warmly, he brought in the food and the ice and sat it on the coffee table. After asking if she needed help with anything else, the concierge left. Lauryn limped into Brian's suite and looked around.

"Brian." She spoke in a soft innocent tone. When she received no answer, she assumed he was in the bedroom. Lauryn knocked on the door several times, after getting no response Lauryn opened the door to find Brian asleep on his stomach with his head turned away from the door. Lauryn walked over to him.

"Briannn" She whispered playfully loving the comfortable aura the two had around one another as of late. "Brian." When the WWE superstar did not wake. Lauryn flipped her long silky hair over and slowly let it brush along Brian's face, head, and neck. The WWE Superstar groaned and slowly awoke. He turned over with a small smile and shocked eyes.

"What a pleasant surprise." The WWE Superstar said stretching.

Lauryn flipped her hair back behind her sexily and looked Brian dead in the eyes. "Is it now?" Lauryn asked in a flirty tone.

"Oh yes, it certainly is." Brian said lifting an eyebrow and sitting up leaning on the headboard. Brian thought that Lauryn flipping her hair was the sexiest thing that he's ever seen in his life. Lauryn had seen Brian with his shirt off plenty of times, but for some reason she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Listen, I ordered us some breakfast and it's here so, why don't we go eat?" She proposed sitting on the side of the bed slowly and stretching out on the bottom. Lauryn's warm silky voice made Brian's heart skip a beat.

"That sounds good, I'm just going to shower really quick and I'll be right over… How is your ankle? You shouldn't be walking on it babygirl." Brian said lifting her leg up and bringing it onto his lap. Lauryn stretched out so he could examine her ankle and Brian was in awe as he saw the tank top Lauryn was wearing ride up past her belly button. Lauryn fiddled and tapped her fingers over her bare stomach nonchalantly and gazed at the ceiling.

"It's good… That tickles." She grinned, sitting up on her elbows looking at Brian who had barely stroked her foot. He smiled at her, loving to see happiness on her face.

"Sorry." He said slowly massaging her foot.

"Brianthat feels sooo nice." Lauryn told him her eyes lifting up to the ceiling for extra effect as she let her upper body lay back down flat on the mattress once again.. And it did, Lauryn could not remember the last time that she had went to a Spa.

"Yeah?" He asked cockily.

"I'm starting to realize that whenever you touch me, it feels nice." Lauryn admitted with a soft smile. Once she realized what she said she just closed her eyes and hoped to god that the WWE Superstar didn't think she was a total moron. She was waiting for him to reject her and kick her off the bottom of his bed; instead, he kept stroking her foot soothing away the ache.

"Except when I trip you and you almost break your neck falling off the stairs of a jet, and instead settle for cracking your ankle and taking you out of commission from the ring." Brian exclaimed with laughter breaking lauryn out into a fit of giggles.

"You crack me up Kendrick." Lauryn said her face red from laughter.

"Yeah?" He asked again cockily.

"YEAH!" Lauryn replied from Brian teasing her with his 'Yeah's'.

"You're lucky, I don't get this treatment. I ask Sam to rub my back she'll start and then it's either three excuses, her arms hurt, her head hurts, or she's too tired." Brian explained with a bitter chuckle.

"It's not like you asked her for sex." Lauryn told Brian sitting up.

"Tell me about it. God forbid I ask her for that." Brian murmured eliciting a grin from Lauryn. "Don't tell anyone that." He warned with a smirk.

"Girl scout's honor." Lauryn said lifting up the Girl Scout sign. "Turn over." Lauryn told him; his eyebrows quirked at this confusedly.

"Just do it Brian. And I'll be right back." Lauryn told Brian getting up off the bed and limping into her suite. Lauryn grabbed her Vanilla, Honey, and Shea butter lotion from the bathroom and returned to Brian's room. She made her way into his suite and heard the water in the bathroom running. She walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. Brian returned.

"Sorry nature called and I wanted to brush my teeth." Brian told Lauryn who nodded.

"Sure thing, now just lie down on your stomach and relax." Lauryn ordered Brian softly.

"Are you going to give me a massage?" Brian asked jokingly seeing the lotion.

"Actually yes, yes I am." Lauryn informed him.

"Yeah?" Brian said cockily once again.

Lauryn giggled at his teasing "YES! Now turn over!" Lauryn told him through her chuckles.

"Someone's feisty." Brian poked fun at her before turning over on his stomach.

"So I felt bad that you don't get your back rubbed. That's sad, really sad." Lauryn told him honestly with a smile.

"Yeah it is. You're my only friend in this world Lauryn." Brian told the future Diva who blushed.

"Yeah?" She taunted back.

"YEAH!" Brian said loudly with a laugh.

"So you're comfortable with this right?" Lauryn checked with Brian; since last night she has not felt threatened by Sam or their relationship, and with this opportunity, she wasn't about to start now.

"Abso-fuckin-lutely" Brian said with glee as Lauryn giggled and blushed again. She slowly sat on top of the WWE superstar's butt straddling him, making sure to adjust herself so she was not putting any pressure on her ankle. Lauryn put some lotion on her hands and rubbed them together to warm them up. She then put a little more lotion on her hands and rubbed that together as well but not fully in. The Diva smoothed her hands over the WWE Superstar's shoulder blades applying slight pressure to his skin so the nerve endings and peak points of tension in his back would be stimulated. Brian groaned at the contact, not because he was perverted, or in pain, but because of pure pleasure. Men never stop to get a massage, or a back rub, and from all the stressful and strenuous activity he does, a massage for him was like a kid with free reign in a toy store.

Lauryn smiled to herself feeling accomplished knowing right away that she was doing a good job. She continued to do long strokes with minimal pressure to the WWE superstar's back with her smooth, small, and supple hands. Lauryn squirted more lotion on her hands and rubbed them together. She then moved to Brian's neck focusing on all possible pressure points to ensure that she worked the tension out of them all. After massaging his neck, Lauryn moved on to his broad shoulders. The Diva gave smooth in strokes towards his head and squeezed lightly on the out strokes working the tension out of him. She applied more pressure to his shoulders because she knew he had much tension there due to his career. Brian moaned in relief feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, literally.

"Feel good?" Lauryn asked in a sultry voice as her limber hands moved down to his mid back working the tension out to the sides.

"Oh Yeah." Brian said not teasing as he said 'yeah' this time.

Lauryn could not resist getting a kick in. "I can't believe Sam doesn't do this for you. She should be doing this for you at least after every Raw." Lauryn said in mock surprise and then pointed at his current girlfriend's shortcomings.

"Even if she did, I highly doubt it would feel this good." Brian exclaimed bringing a triumphant grin over Lauryn's lips. She wiped the smirk off her face and continued to focus on her activities. "How are you doing this so good? Babygirl it feels incredible." Brian told the girl truthfully.

"Oh I don't know. I'm just good at it." She revealed nonchalantly.

"Thank god for you." He said appreciatively and snuggled his head into a pillow. Soon Lauryn was done with Brian's entire neck, back and shoulders. She did one last deep stroke with her fingers and went straight along Brian's spine starting at the top of his butt bone and traveling up to the bottom of his head.

"All done." She said in a chipper tone.

"Can't you keep going?" Brian asked pleadingly.

"Yeah, what would you like?" Lauryn asked settling back onto Brian.

"Anything and everything you can give me. Because if the rest of my body can get to the point that my back is in now, that would be fantastic" The Superstar explained honestly.

"Sure." Lauryn said. The Diva began massaging the back of his biceps and the back of his forearms. After liberally massaging his massive arms, Lauryn scooted to the foot of the bed and began massaging the back of Brian's legs. At this, he let out a long contented sigh.

"Babygirl, that feels so good." Brian said feeling like he was on an aphrodisiac.

"Yeah?" She teased coyly.

"YEAH!" He replied laughing loudly at her sarcasm. After massaging the backs on both of Brian's massive legs, she began massing his feet.

"Now I get to return the favor." Lauryn stated referring to all of the times that Brian had massaged her feet within the past two days.

"Yeah I was wondering when you were going to pay up." Brian joked with Lauryn. She squeezed his foot down the center and Brian winced in slight pain.

"I can help Brian, but I can also hurt." Lauryn told him sternly, her dominant side turned Brian on.

"I like it rough Baby." He pressed making her grin.

"Turn over." She told him with a giggle. Brian turned over onto his stomach and Lauryn sighed. 'BE BOLD LAURYN BE BOLD!' Lauryn sat on directly on Brian's comfy crotch. Brian grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. Happy that her sweatpants and his thin boxers would hopefully prevent her from feeling anything that might arise. She proceeded to massage Brian's chest, shoulders, abs and the front of his biceps. The whole time Brian focused on Sam screaming at him so he would not become excited. Lauryn then proceeded to massage Brian's large hands. She then shimmied her way down and massaged his muscular thighs and calves.

When she finished she sat back on her butt. "All done" Lauryn stated happily.

Brian pulled her back up so she could sit on him, once again. Brian intertwined each of his hands with both of Lauryn's. "Thank you. Babygirl… I feel so good right now." Brian told the DIVA.

"Anything for you Hun." Lauryn spoke in a naughty tone.

"Anything?" He challenged arching an eyebrow.

"Anything." The WWE Diva announced boldly.

Brian and Lauryn were in the limo on their way to the studio for their photo shoot. The pictures from the shoot would be put in the upcoming edition of Raw magazine, and others would be put on the company's website promoting the couple. Lauryn had her injured foot in his lap as usual and he was rubbing her ankle, the swelling had subsided. Lauryn played with the rubber on her crutches in silence.

"Lauryn that massage made me feel like a million bucks." Brian admitted with a content sigh.

"I'm glad I could help." Lauryn told him with an accomplished grin.

"So I can come to you when I need a massage from now on?" brian asked with a flirty tone matched by a bright smile.

"Of course." Lauryn told him running her hand over his head smoothing his short hair.

"Yah know what's so cool about you babygirl?" Brian asked the WWE Diva who sipped on her bottle of vitamin water.

"Everything." Lauryn answered with a large grin.

"Of course, but specifically." Brian elaborated with a smile.

"No I don't know Brian, why don't you enlighten me." Lauryn said turning fully towards him and leaning the side of her face on the back of the smooth leather seat.

"Look at what you're wearing. You are wearing a tank top and sweats to a photo shoot. And I think that it is something so cool to see a Diva do; actually, it is something that I have never seen a diva do. I mean whenever I had to do shoots with Diva's or I have been to Diva shoots they go all dressed up with pounds of make-up on. And I think it's ridiculous because when they get to the shoot, they have to take all of it off anyway, and get their hair washed because they put too much gook in it and they have to get their make-up redone. They are worked up over nothing; but you, you are so down to earth and natural, you are just a really chill girl. I love that about you Hun." Brian admonished as Lauryn smiled genuinely and looked at the water bottle that lay in her lap. A few strands of hair hung over her face.

"Thanks, I remember when I first started training, my old trainer called me shabby because I dressed comfortably. That made me feel so stupid, but I knew that if I started acting like her it would only make me hate myself." Lauryn revealed to Brian.

"Babygirl, none of those girls can measure up to you. So don't let them get to you, they can say whatever they want it's no shit off your shoulders. They're just haters because they know you're a threat and they see you as competition." Brian informed Lauryn who looked at them shocked.

Lauryn wondered if Brian was including Sam when he said that none of the Diva's could measure up to her. "You cannot be serious Lauryn. I'm no threat to those girls, if anything they're a threat to me." Lauryn admitted her feelings.

"You're not lookin' at the big picture here Hun. Everyone loves you, when you go outside, or come with me for autographs,and when you come out to the ring in a few years when u start, the crowd goes crazy. You are insecure about your ring experience, which can be changed. But the Diva's that talk down to you, they cannot make the crowd like them. Look at Jillian Hall, it doesn't matter what she does at this point, she looks like a transvestite and the crowd hates her. Melina is a whore who seduced Dave into cheating on his cancer sick wife, everyone knows about that now too, thanks to Dave's book, things like that are career breakers. But you Lauryn, what you have is a career maker. And what you have is your natural, down to earth, wholesome, and loveable personality. Those Diva's would kill for that, because that means more air time, which means more spotlight, which means title shot, which means more money, fame, and glory. They know you have that in your reach; You seriously think a lame Diva like Layla is going to get a serious shot at the gold? Exactly, hell no." Brian explained to the unconfident Diva gently.

"You should become a motivational speaker Brian." Lauryn told him with a chuckle.

"I should shouldn't I?" Brian asked with a grin. Brian rolled his eyes when his cell phone began ringing once again with Sam's special ring tone. "C'mon pick up the phone! Where are you?! Why are you ignoring me?! Pick up the phone will ya?! C'mon, ya pissin me off! Pick up the phone will ya? C'mon pick up the phone!" Brian finally flipped open the phone.

"Hey." He said rubbing his hand over his face.

"Well right now I'm on my way to the photo shoot I have scheduled for today… It's for the magazine Sam… Oh it's for the storyline"…

"Yes she's here; she's at shoot with me. Sam I can't just leave her by herself. That's a ridicules idea.."

Brian said with a sigh. Lauryn felt bad for him; she placed her small soft hand over his large strong one. Brian smiled at her, thankful for the support. Lauryn knew Sam was badmouthing her but it didn't matter, because only a few hours earlier she had just given the WWE Superstar an excellent massage.

"So you got my message then?" Brian confirmed with his unhappy girlfriend.

"Yeah, well my flight is at 2:00 tomorrow. So I will see you at about 5:30 6ish." Explained Brian.

"How are you doing?" He asked not in the least bit concerned.

"Really? I am sure it will turn out alright; your perfume will turn up in one of your suitcases eventually. You always think that you left it behind in a hotel room and then you find it two weeks later. Don't worry it'll be fine." Brian assured his girlfriend.

"Well Sam, I just arrived so I'm going to go to my shoot and I will call you when I'm done kay?" Brian lied in an effort to tie up the conversation.

"Me too… bye." Brian ended the call and looked at Lauryn apologetically.

2 hours later After Brian's photo shoot

"Wow, not only do you have a way with the ladies, you have a way with the camera." lauryn flirted.

'So she massages like it's a pro, simple because she _is_ a pro. She is funny, she is kind, she is sweet, she doesn't complain, she listens to my problems, and she is sexy as fuckin hell. She is exactly that brilliant. Mother-fucking-amazing." Brian thought to himself as he tried to keep himself from becoming aroused by Lauryn and her movements, he shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

'She goes through all that pain when she's injured just for me. She is truly dedicated to her work. If that were Sam, she would have cancelled the shoot completely." Brian thought to himself admiring lauryn's outstanding work ethic.

"Hey where'd you get that sandwich?" Brian asked scarfing down his food.

Lauryn giggled at the amount of food on his plate. "Tera bought it for me before she got here." Lauryn exclaimed.

"Whoa, she gets the royal treatment from you Tera." Lauryn told Tera with a smirk.

"She deserves it." Tera said

"She's so sweet"Lauryn exclaimed

"That's what happens when you're as nice to people as you are." Brian exclaimed 'If that were Sam, the girl probably would have chucked that ice pack at her head.' He thought to himself with a laugh.

"Yep. All right so I want to get some pictures of you and Brian. Lauryn move your face in" Tera said.

Lauryn inched her face closer to Brian's as the shots continued. Brian stared into her eyes; he noticed a slight tremble in her lips as she sat on top of him. Lauryn didn't know if it was her imagination or if Brian was actually aroused. Slowly as though they were two magnets, Brian's face inched closer to Lauryn's as well. Tera was about to tell them to change positions when she saw their lips connect. It was just a barely there brush at first, but that quickly changed.

Tera gasped when she walked over to the side and saw Lauryn kissing Brian heatedly. Or was it Brian kissing Lauryn? Yes, Lauryn was on top, but Brian was the one with his head forward and he was moving his one hand up to the back of her head to pull her closer! Lauryn couldn't help but moan into Brian's mouth as he pressed her tighter against him. Lauryn felt one of his hands gripping her backside and the other tangled in her hair. She shifted on top of him so she was literally sitting on his arousal; Brian groaned into her mouth as Lauryn stroked the back of his neck with want. To Lauryn's delight, she felt Brian's tongue asking permission to enter her mouth; of course, she welcomed it in. Lauryn and Brian's tongue dueled in a delicious dance. The two continued to kiss as if they were the only two people in the room.

All of the hangers Tera was holding dropped causing a loud splatter on the cold cement floor. The noise did not stop them from kissing, but it did bring them back to reality. Lauryn slowly pulled away from Brian's mouth as he moved forward still wanting more.

Brian shook his head cursing himself as he splashed cold water on his face. His heart was thumping far too fast, and his stomach felt like it was a washing machine on the spin cycle. He never got this worked up over anything, but the mixture of how pretty Lauryn looked, the massage from earlier, his hands rubbing freely over her back and his tongue roaming in her mouth got the best of him. 'Look on the bright side, all those clowns out there wish they got to do what I just did' Brian thought to himself for assurance. He walked out of the bathroom and Tera smiled politely and handed him his shirt. Brian changed and walked back over to the set and stood there nervously suddenly feeling he was under a spotlight. Which he was the entire time, except now it was all the more obvious. Lauryn hobbled next to Brian. She smiled at him and quickly looked away.

"Look! You two got what you wanted, now don't let it fuck up my shoot! So I'll give you two five minutes to talk and you had better work it out! Because when I come back, I want chemistry! None of this shy shit!" Klareese (Tera's backup photographer) said frustrated and stormed off.

"Look I" Both Brian and lauryn said simultaneously.

"No you first" They said again in unison laughing at their awkward timing.

"I'm sorry" They said again at the same time. Brian bowed letting Lauryn spoke first.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I guess I got caught up. I regret that we kissed, I mean, you have a girlfriend and I just… uh... it was wrong. So let's just put it behind us and move forward." Lauryn stated although she didn't want to put it behind her at all. She knew for the sake of the shoot that's what she had to say to ease the tension between the two of them.

"Kay." Brian replied with a shrug not knowing what else to say. The two stood opposite one another more comfortably now as Klareese came back..

"I want you two to kiss! Don't gimmie that look you did it perfectly fine on your own a few minutes ago! C'mon just a light peck!" Klareese ordered. Lauryn and Brian kissed softly and Lauryn pulled away with a childish grin as Klareese continued to snap away. They pecked a few more times throughout the minute until Klareese finally yelled. "ALRIGHT! That's all for today! We got the pictures for this month's issue of the WWE magazine and that's all we needed!

_(30 minutes later)_

Lauryn was sitting in the limo thinking about what had happened at Brian's photo shoot.' Wooahh. That was an amazing kiss.' She thought to herself…..

Listen Lauryn about that kiss I..." Lauryn sat up startled by Brian's voice. She shook her head.

"No me first… I lied to you… I didn't regret that kiss. Or any of the times we've kissed…And I know that it's wrong of me to feel that way because you have a girlfriend and what not, but I really don't care, that's just the way I feel, and I just wanted to be honest with you. I also want you to know that I don't expect anything from you, not a relationship or a commitment because I know how much you care about Sam so I'm just going to back off." Lauryn told him knowing he wanted anything BUT for her to back off. Brian looked out the window thinking about everything that his current love interest had just said. Brian couldn't find the words to explain to Lauryn what he was thinking about, he didn't even know if he should tell her what he was thinking about, she herself said it was wrong to feel the way she did because he had a girlfriend, so if he told her how he felt would she think he was a bad guy for doing that to Sam? Brian was completely lost on what he should do; the WWE Superstar knew he had to at least give Lauryn some type of reassurance that he understood where she was coming from. Brian reached across the back seat and took lauryn's hand in his own, he then stroked her palm with his thumb. When Lauryn looked back at him, she saw his small yet warm reassuring smile. She knew that once they got back to the roster, she would get what she had wanted for the past nine months. That being Brian Kendrick.


End file.
